


My First and Only Love

by Luiniliel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiniliel/pseuds/Luiniliel
Summary: MC returns to Ray before Day 10's ending.Gratuitous smut.





	My First and Only Love

"Cute little MC." Saeran eyes MC as she knelt in front of him. She had undressed herself as per his instructions and allowed herself to be blindfolded, her hands untied and hanging loosely at her sides. He corrected her posture until her back was straight. He slowly inspected all sides of her, one hand slowly trailing him as he walked, circling her back, shoulders, and clavicle. Her tits had become tight nubs from anticipation and goosebumps arose wherever she felt him, extremely aware of his body heat roaming around her, behind her, and in front of her. She was cold, and hot. Her own arousal flushing her exposed skin even as the chill of the computer room caused shivering.

"Did you return for me, Princess? Is there a reason why you are now ready to play?  
"Get up." MC stands and Saeran leads her to his desk chair. "Bend forward and spread your legs."   
A little snap of his leather fingers against her rump. "No wiggling. The goal of this is to stay still. You're not allowed to move." MC relaxes and places more weight on her hands. The chair rolls forward a bit before he stops it. "And no rolling the chair. If you move I'll know, and I'll leave you like this the rest of the day." MC slowly breathes and relaxes into her new pose. "Do you understand, Princess?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. I'm going to teach you control. You're not going to wiggle, and you're not allowed to cum until your prince tells you to."  
Saeran gently rubs MC's back sliding his gloved hands over her spine to the base of her tail bones. "I'm going to spank you for being so disobedient Princess."

Saeran firmly slaps and rubs MC's right butt cheek. "I'm going to teach you to never run away with strange men." His hits repeat until both sides glow a bright red. MC pants and swallows. "Ray, you're so cruel," she whimpers as his hand kneads only one side of her. 

"Princess, I'm doing this to punish you." Saeran gently taps MC's red ass, before firmly swatting her other side. She moaned at the unexpected contact. Saeran continues to rub and caress. He slowly drags two of his fingers down the front of her slit. MC moans and bucks at the contact. Another hard swat on her neglected side. "No wiggling."  
His hands kneed and tug on her nipples, until one remains, pinching and rolling, while his other hand slides downwards. His hand slides down her inner thigh as be kneels behind her, her breasts left alone and swaying from the panting of her chest.. 

He spreads her labia and blows a puff of air on her sex. Her clit is already engorged and standing at attention, its swollen flesh peeking through her folds.   
He gently rubs her and MC almost has her eyes roll to the back of her head. She loudly continues to pant and moans as he slides one finger into her tight cunt. A wet noise follows as he slides in and out, slowly increasing one finger to two. He moves his wrist as he crooks his fingers, pressing into a spot that makes all the air whoosh from her lungs and her head feel light and airy.   
Saeran follows that with a hard bite to her left ass cheek that her buck and clench on his fingers inside of her. "Shh... shh... shh... no moving Princess." He licks and kisses his bite as his hand pulls out from inside of her, leaving her empty and wanting. She whines. He loudly smacks her left cheek and she keens with the shock and pleasure still rushing through her veins. Time is slowing as she focuses on his touches. He gently circles her nub again. She sighs and relaxes, focusing on his fingers stroking her. 

"Shh... It's almost over." She feels him rub her hips. 

She groans as his warm mouth covers her sex, his tongue sliding from the top of her slit backwards until his tongue is thrusting inside her vagina. His thumb slowly continues to caress her clit and his mouth pulls away, blowing warm air over her sex, again and again until she feels like she's dripping wet and her hole is gaping open for his hard cock to enter her.   
MC is gasping and shaking from the strain of staying still and with a need to buck and grind against Saeran or anything else. 

"Please Ray." MC is flushed and hyper aware of Saeran standing behind her. His hand still gently working on her sex, rubbing slowly and softly, each circle winding a coil tighter in her belly. 

"What are you asking for MC?"

MC whines, "Please, let me cum, Ray."

"I told you I was going to play with you. You were going to be my pretty doll, Princess.  
I'm going to play with you until your only thought is me."

He continues rubbing her, just a tease of pressure and not enough to tip her over the edge. 

She's trembling more strongly now. Her toes flex and grip the hard and cold tile as every fiber of her being is fighting to push harder against his fingers, to follow them until she reaches her apex. Her stomach trembles with the strain of holding herself upright at such an angle. Finger flex and rub the polyurethane covering of the desk chair. 

Saeran pulls his hand entirely away and MC wants to cry. “You moved too much Princess. You’re going to stand like this until I’m ready to continue.”  
It's such a relief when some time later he leans his warm and clothed torso over her back and stands her upright, arms gently wrapping themselves around her torso. 

Saeran turns MC's head and kisses her fiercely as one hand snakes over her breasts, squeezing and tweaking, dragging his fingers down her torso and belly, until it slides over her cunt. His fingers gathering the wetness of her sex before returning to their previous pace, circling and rolling over her clit until she's rubbing her ass against the hard length in his trousers seeking stronger and delicious friction. 

"Princess, you're not going to cum until I'm the only thing on your mind." 

MC pants, her mouth swollen from his kiss. "Ray, please."

Saeran sits on the chair and drapes MC across his lap. "’Saeran,’ please. I told you that Ray's no fun. He doesn't know how to play with you like this MC. You’re going to have to scream my name and forget about that flower boy."

His hand swats her backside and rubs, creating a tempo that has her squeaking with each hit. 

"Who were you asking for, Princess?" Saeran fingers her again, her wet sex nearly dripping with arousal as she wiggles across his lap. 

She doesn't answer, so focused on following his fingers with her cunt. 

Saeran laughs. "Answer me, Princess. What do you want?"

His hand stops thrusting his fingers into her. MC's own hands are clenching and unclenching the denim of his pant legs. Her back arches as she struggles to remain upright, instead of hanging down, with her ass the highest part of her.  
"I want Saeran to let me cum."

"And if you cum, whose name are you going to cry?"

Saeran works his fingers in again, thrusting slowly. 

"Saeran." She mewls as his thumb rubs her sex harder while his fingers crook and press against that sweet spot inside of her. 

Stars explode behind her eyelids as she screams his name while bucking her orgasms against his hand. 

MC comes to and Saeran has wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and tucked her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her limbs feel heavy and her mind hazy as her orgasms still create little tiny spasms in her sex, like aftershocks. Her blindfold is off and she can see that they're still in the server room.

A countdown is flashing on the screens in front of her. Saeran hums under his breath. Just sitting in the chair underneath her. She tries to move away but his arms are like steel bands around her. 

"Princess, my first and only love. I'm so happy you've returned to me. "  
It's Ray's softer voice and kind eyes as tears well up. "Now no one can take you away from me."

And he kisses her while the numbers speed up from minutes until seconds, and then zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights and properties belong to Chertiz.  
> This is unbeta'd. It's the first fic I've written in a long time, and definitely the first I've submitted on this site.   
> I have a tumblr, but I'm not linking to it yet.
> 
> After writing the first draft I gave myself time to think and ponder. I don’t have any emotions in this. Except for Ray/Saeran’s tears at the end. I think the only thing you can walk away is that MC walked back to him on her own.


End file.
